


Sometimes You Just Do...

by It_MightBe_Love



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Crack, Arranged Marriage, Charity Auctions, F/M, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the middle of all of this, Stiles had the realization that he needed to learn to tell people no. Or the one where Scott gets into trouble and ends up in an arranged marriage with a Hale and Stiles pretends to be him so Scott can go have babies with Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wedding and a Metaphorical Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is going to be multi-chapter and probably really terrible. For the Sterek Charity Campaign I was given the prompt: Arranged marriage and potential mpreg. 
> 
> I don't even know anymore people. Why do you let me internet?
> 
> As always, loosely beta'd.

Stiles frowned at his reflection and then turned to scowl at Scott, "This is all your fault," he said quietly, hands smoothing over his slacks. He was wearing a fucking suit.  
  
Because he was getting married and this was not a thing he wanted to do. Okay, because growing he’d always imagined when an Alpha claimed him that it'd be because they were madly in love and it would be some romantic, sweeping affair that took Society by storm.  
  
All: "Oh! Yes the Sheriff's son. The Omega with the big eyes, Stiles- yes hadn't you heard? He's getting married to so and so and it's all very romantic!"  
  
Not because he was getting his best friend out of an arranged marriage. “How do you even get arranged married? Is that even grammatically correct? Have I lost my ability to English because of your stupidity?” Stiles wailed.  
  
Scott stared hard at the lush carpeting lining the floor and had the good grace of looked thoroughly cowed, “I didn’t mean to Stiles,” he whined and Stiles fought to hold onto his anger; but staying angry at Scott was one of those things he’d long since given up being able to do.  
  
Stiles figured it would only have been worse if he’d also been born a ginger; except no- because the only ginger he knew was Lydia and if anyone said anything negative about her ginger-i-ness they got a size five, spiked heel to the groin.  
  
“I can’t even be mad about having big feet,” he wailed and Scott blinked at him in confusion.

“I don’t – are you having conversations in your head without me again?” Scott asked and Stiles punched him in the shoulder.

“I hate you. If me as you is getting married to some asshole with like… bad breath and no hair or job I’m going to eat your children. I will find a way to make Allison forgive me. In fact  she will because you’ve gone and gotten me married to some gross, crazy Alpha with poor hygiene!”  
  
Scott blinked, “So… uh… about that?” he grinned, “It may or may not be Peter Hale.”  
  
Stiles went quiet and then, “Peter Hale as in… Hale Industries Peter Hale? The dude upon whose name the entire empire of Omega pharmaceuticals and contraceptives _is built_ Peter Hale?” Yeah, there went the voice reaching dog piercing levels again.  
  
Scott swallowed, “Or one of the Hale’s? Uh… the uh letter wasn’t very specific. But I mean… there can’t be that many Hale’s right?”  
  
Stiles smacked Scott with a book, “I hate you. If you ever inadvertently promise yourself to a fucking Hale again don’t come to me for protection. Because I’ll already be married to one of them. Oh my God. Scott. Peter Hale is- I can’t even.”  
  
He went quiet, “You’re really fucking lucky I love you. You know that right?”  
  
Scott made a sad distressed noise, “I know. Me and Allison will make you godfather and Uncle and everything to the baby I swear!” He flailed and before the conversation could continue further there was a knock and Allison was poking her head through the doorway.  
  
“Are you two ready? It’s only... there’s a lot of people out in the church and I think everyone is getting a little impatient to start?”  
  
Stiles nodded and stood, let Scott straighten his tie, “You’ve got this bro-” He grinned and Stiles sent Scott another withering look.  
  
“I hope Allison has twins. The most awful, rambunctious twins’ imaginable. I hope you give birth to twin mes.”  
  
The church was the one Stiles’ parents had gotten married in and it was nice of them to let Stiles’ dad have this.  
  
He was dressed in a deep charcoal gray suit with red embellishments and at nineteen Stiles mostly thought he was way too young to be marrying a guy who was probably twice his age. He didn’t know what was worse, having his dad walking him down the aisle only to find his groom not Peter Hale.  
  
Stiles may or may not have let out a sigh of relief right up til he got a good look at his future husband to be and - he scowled at Scott.  
  
Derek Hale was almost as bad as his Uncle in terms of Alphas Stiles had no desire to be married to.  
  
The ceremony went quickly, something Stiles hadn’t expected but then he hadn’t really been paying much attention. One minute he was trying to not black out because Derek Hale and the next he was seated at a long table beside Derek, a heavy band on his ring finger and he was listening to people giving toasts.  
  
He wasn’t sure how that had happened, because frankly everyone was supposed to be pretending Stiles was Scott or something. He turned to blink owlishly at Derek and steal his champagne flute because Alphas couldn’t get intoxicated but Stiles sure as hell could and he was not spending his wedding night sober.  
  
He hadn’t even said hello to the man yet and - “Oh God. We’re staying in the bed and breakfast on third and Marsh aren’t we?” He really needed to learn to control that thing his vocal chords were doing, with the squeaking and high pitches and shit, but he’d gone through puberty years ago. He didn’t need this now.  
  
Derek levelled a flat look at Stiles and took the champagne flute back, “Only until tomorrow. I need to return to New York as quickly as possible to attend to some business matters.” Derek downed the glass in a swallow.  
  
Stiles shook his head, “I can’t go to New York. I run a bakery. I love Scott and Isaac is amazing but the last time I left the two of them alone with my store I got a call at three in the morning about an oven fire.” He flailed, grateful when Derek caught the suddenly unbalanced plate and righted it on the table.  
  
“You won’t be coming with me,” Derek told him matter of factly.  



	2. You are my best kept secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is some backstory, some more conversation and absolutely nothing of value happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely beta'd. 
> 
> Next Update is scheduled for January 10, 2013

When Stiles was ten, his mother died of cancer. It was long and drawn out and kind of incredibly horrible and it totally destroyed his father. Stiles wouldn't have made it through the next few years if it hadn't been for Scott, who for all his generally obliviousness is actually one of the smartest, kindest people Stiles has ever known.  
  
Scott who at thirteen, once leaped out of a second story window to prove he could fly and subsequently broke both his ankles.  
  
Stiles mom owned the bakery in town. After she dies Stiles' dad closed it down. He never sold it. He even sent people in once a month to clean everything and keep it working. Stilinski men are bad at letting things go. It's a genetic trait that, according to Stiles grandfather, has in fact won them the hearts of many men and women.  
  
Stiles mostly thinks it just means they end up as pack rats on shows like 'Hoarders'. Stiles is fifteen when he finds his moms old cookbooks, and seventeen by the time he's mastered them all and reopened his mom's old bakery.  
  
Scott comes by to help out because he's a good friend but he's terrible in the kitchen. Astronomically terrible in the kitchen. Like... he once set a blender on fire.  
  
Stiles doesn't know how Scott has managed this far in life without setting himself on fire. Scott graduated high school early and got into vet school. He's sharp as a tack but sometimes Stiles wonders about him.  
  
Stiles finishes high school, considers college for a few weeks before his dad takes one look at him and says, "The community college has a business management class you should probably take. Might make it easier to run the bakery."  
  
It was a six week course, and when Stiles finished it he hung the little certificate up and watched Scott come ambling in hauling three flat packs of bookshelves from Ikea and a grin.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stiles frowned across the empty space at his friend.  
  
Scott dropped the boxes and glanced up, "Dude... you could turn the other half of this building into a bookshop. It'd be awesome."  
  
"I don't want to run a bookshop. The bakery is time consuming enough."  
  
Scott beamed, eighteen and excited for the world, madly in love with everyone and everything and shook his head, "Nah it's cool. Allison introduced me to this dude Isaac. She has a class with him I guess? He's a Library Science major and he says he'll help run the bookstore."  
  
Stiles is not a businessman. He doesn't have a fancy degree from a fancy college. He's eighteen and his dad still has to help him with taxes.  
  
Stiles is eighteen and has an inherited business he only runs because it makes him closer to his mom and because Stiles just doesn't know what he wants to do with his life. He graduated high school and started working full time.  
  
Stiles remembers Isaac from school, and is surprised to see the guy the next day helping Scott finish setting up the strangest collection of bookshelves ever.  
  
Scott comes bounding voer to Stiles sometime around noon to harass him, "Stiles, come help organize the books."  
  
The omega glanced up and frowned, "No. You wanted a bookstore, you get to deal with it. I have a souffle in right now and it's delicate."  
  
Scott eyed him, "But Stiles."  
  
"Nope. Nyet. Nein. Go away Scott. I'm working."  
  
Stiles was doing a crossword.  
  
When Stiles isn't hiding in the kitchen, he video blogs. Mostly it's hilarious nonsense, but more and more he discusses politics and Omega rights and running a bakery and the number of tourists he has to throw out.  
  
He runs a regular blog alongside it where he does tutorial cooking videos in between stories about his mom and the weird things he reads online. He's surprisingly popular and more and more he gets people coming into the bakery from out of town just so they can buy a pastry from the guy who runs The Aria Bakery and Bookstore.  
  
None of this is actually relevant to the story though, except for how it is because Derek Hale watches Stiles vlog. Stiles is the reason Derek can cook cupcakes without setting the oven on fire.  
  
(Laura's twenty-fifth birthday was marked as the day Derek managed an entire meal without poisoning anybody) - so really the only thing that's important to know is that Derek Hale knows who Stiles is.  
  
That's why when he saw the man coming down the aisle in a charcoal gray suit he didn't object or call him out on the deception. (Scott McCall had a crooked jaw and was engaged to an Argent, Derek does his homework thank you very much).  
  
Derek is not like Stiles, at all. Derek had an unfortunate encounter with Kate Argent when he was fifteen that ended with her unsuccessfully trying to burn his family home to the ground.  
  
Kate went to jail and the Hale's decided to close down the Hale Manor in Beacon Hills permanently. Derek is mostly over is residual angst, his family is alive. Laura is as irritating as ever and his three younger sisters live to make his life hell.  
  
He works with his Uncle in Hale Pharmaceuticals and staunchly ignores any questions asked about his stance on Omega rights. It's none of his business what a person does with their body as long as they aren't impeding on someone's right to living a healthy, happy life.  
  
If he sometimes gets into raging arguments with Peter about his snide comments though, it always happens behind closed doors where no one can hear.  
  
Derek has no idea how to talk to Stiles. He's sitting next to him in front of something like five hundred people, all of whom are doing a very poor job at hiding the fact that they know Derek did not in fact just marry Scott McCall. Derek is doing his best to not freak out.  
  
(He may or may not have a folder on his laptop of pictures of Stiles, screencapped from his blog. Derek is twenty-six. He helps to run one of the leading pharmaceutical companies in the world. He is allowed his moments of preteen fancy).  
  
The folder is encrypted though because the last time he lent something to Laura she found his stash of Leo DiCaprio pictures and never let him live it down.  
  
Stiles is rambling about the bed and breakfast on Marsh and Derek shake shis head.  
  
"Only until tomorrow. I need to return to New York as quickly as possible to attend to some business matters." And he swallowed down the rest of the champagne because Stiles was sitting very close, and he was very warm, and he smelled very good and it was all Derek could do to not curl his fingers in the man's collar and just... bury his nose in his throat.  
  
Stiles flailed, long arms jerking out, "I can't go to New York. I run a bakery. I love Scott and Isaac is amazing but the last time I left the two of them alone with my store I got a call at three in the morning about an oven fire.”  
  
Derek wondered if maybe he'd dodged a bullet by letting Stiles marry him instead and said, "You won't be coming with me."  
  
He turned out the rest of the conversation, focusing instead on not making a monumental ass of himself during their first dance as a couple. He ignored the toasts, the awkward shuffling, and the last of the goodbyes as they were loaded up into a black car and driven toward the bed and breakfast.  
  
Beside him Stiles smelled like nerves and a hint of arousal and -"Okay so I have to say it now because I'm a terrible liar and-"  
  
"I already know you aren't Scott McCall," Derek told him, interrupting to loosen his tie and level a steady look on the other man.  
  
Stiles swallowed and watched him, "So why'd you do it?"  
  
"Because it gets my family off my back." Derek shrugged, it was the truth. it also meant he'd stop getting harassed by every Tom, Dick, and Harry over when he was going to settle down.  
  
"Uh... don't you think you should marry for love?" Stiles asked, glancing around because... he didn't remember the walk up into their room until Derek was closing the door and sliding the bolt into place with a quiet snick.  
  
Stiles swallowed and looked around nervously.  
  
Derek shrugged out of his suit jacket, "Maybe. But I come from an old family and I don't have the time to fall in love. You father is in law enforcement and you run a business. That's enough for me."  
  
Stiles dropped to his ass on the bed and stared, "Wow... okay so what if I wanted to marry for love?"  
  
Derek laughed, "Then you shouldn't have agreed to pretending to be your friend."  
  
Stiles blanched, "You try telling him no."  
  
"I'm taking a shower. It's late and I have an early flight." Derek didn't wait for a response, he didn't even reply to Stiles again, just abruptly changed the subject and left the room. En suite door closing with just a touch of finality leaving Stiles to stare at it in confusion.  
  



	3. In Which Waffles are Had and Agreements are Reached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely beta'd. Thanks to Frankie_Ann for the cheerleading. No joke, this fic would probably be a jumble of facebook IM dialogue with me going, 'OHGOD EXTENDED FIC WHY BRAIN WHYYYY'.
> 
> Also, I feel like I should flail around joyfully at the reception this fic has gotten, my email alert goes off on my phone everytime I get a comment and it fills me with giddy glee that people are reading and enjoying this, and not like... waving pitchforks threatening to lob me off a cliff for being crazy.
> 
> P.S. The witchy waffles are lovingly lifted from Frankie_Ann (with permission) because every good kitchen witch needs to provide their spouse with sparkling waffles.

There was something kind of soothing about his mom's recipes. Stiles wasn't a stickler for tradition or anything and he has never been the kind of person who hid behind things. But making his mom's witchy waffles was just inherently soothing.  
  
Cooking was a thing Stiles was good at and it was mindless for him. It gave him a bit of time to just ground himself. Nothing fancy of course, but waffles were relatively straight forward and imbuing them with all the willpower and good mojo his mom had was an easy process. (The willpower made them sparkly. Hence the name 'witchy waffles').  
  
Stiles needed the time to reflect because he'd just spent the night having sex with an Alpha. His husband. The guy who apparently knew his secret and didn't care because it meant Derek could go about is business sans familial interference.  
  
Stiles had always figured he'd marry for love, but in the absence of love, Stiles had food. His mother had always said the way to a man's heart was his stomach.  
  
Stiles is okay with a five star effort, some waffles and maybe the hope that Derek wouldn't be one of those Alphas who wanted him to pop out a couple babies.  
  
Derek of course woke up to an empty bed. He knew instinctively that Stiles hadn't gone far, the same way he knew he had an hour at least before he needed to get ready and head to the airport.  
  
He was scratching the hair low on his stomach as he padded into the kitchen and spotted Stiles leaning against the counter with his nose in a book. Things were cooking on the stove.  
  
Without Stiles cooking them. Derek knew magic was a thing. He's a werewolf, if he didn't believe in the existence of magic he'd sort of be denying his own existence. (No matter what the evolutionist's say to the contrary, Derek is not a quirk of genetic biology thank you very much).  
  
But it is one thing to believe, and another to be confronted with the reality that some people can fry up bacon, be flipping waffles, and scrambling eggs all while reading a book. (The book was called 'George's Ride on the Magical Pony Express' and the man on the cover was wearing a leather harness).  
  
Derek was not awake enough for this, but his presence had already drawn Stiles' attention and when he glanced up Derek was struck by how different Stiles in person was to Stiles on the internet.  
  
The omega male grinned a little and set his book aside before turning to check on the food, "I couldn't sleep. I figured I'd make you breakfast before your flight and butter you up a bit."  
  
Derek zeroed in on the coffee maker and went to loom menacingly over it while it percolated. Slowly. Why was it so slow?  
  
He glanced up when a mug was shoved under his nose to blink at Stiles. The other man shrugged, "I put on a second pot, finish mine up. You look like you need it."  
  
"Is this more of you buttering me up?" Derek grumbled, taking the coffee. It's strong and plain and gone a little cool and Derek doesn't care one iota because it is sweet, sweet coffee.  
  
Stiles grinned, "Not so slow in the morning you didn't catch that. Damn." He turns the stove off and a handful of dishes float down from a cabinet for Stiles to dish the food out.  
  
Somewhere between this and the next blink Derek is seated at the table and he's staring at the waffles. Which are sparkly.  
  
"Why are they-?"  
  
Stiles shushed him, "Just eat and let me talk okay?"  
  
Derek frowned but took a bite anyway, chewing slowly. Suspicious. Except the waffles were good and, "Say that again?"  
  
Stiles cleared his throat, "I have a proposition for you."  
  
Derek made a humming noise through a bite of waffle and nodded at Stiles in a universal 'go on' gesture.  
  
Stiles cleared his throat, "I don't want children. At least... not yet anyway? But in the interests of being stuck with you until some nebulous til death do us part thing. I would like to at least be friends with my future spouse..." This was not coming out the way Stiles had hoped it would.  
  
Derek swallowed his bite of sparkly waffle and raised an eyebrow, "Are you normally this incoherent in the morning?"  
  
Stiles scowled, "No. Yes? Maybe. Stop interupting me I need to-"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you how to live you life. I have no interest in getting you pregnant yet. I barely know you. If you want to be 'friends'" and the way he said it, Derek somehow made it sound like a dirty word, "Then you're welcome to do it. But I conduct almost all of my business out of New York."  
  
Stiles' scowl deepened and Derek blew out a breath, "I... could try and work more on the West Coast. I understand it must be difficult leaving your work behind."  
  
"My work is a helluva lot less portable. Plus Scott and Isaac would never fit in carryon."  
  
Derek blinked, "I'm... I'm not going to ask." He was pretty sure not asking was the smarter choice.  
  
Stiles cleared his throat, "Right then. This was a lot less painful than I thought it was going to be."  
  
"Would you have preferred I threaten to rip your throat out with my teeth?" Derek quirked an eyebrow up at Stiles.  
  
The omega snorted, "Oh, Alpha's got a sense of humor. Nice. Finish your waffles. They're magical."  
  
Derek was only fifty percent sure Stiles was joking.


	4. The One Where Stiles Hates Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited mini-update. I have another chapter to post tonight after this one, but this sort of came spur of the moment and works well between chapters.
> 
> As always loosely beta'd/

Stiles actually actively hated flying. It was four and a half hours from Sacramento where he had to fly out, into New York and it was literally the worst msot boring flight he's ever had to deal with.

There was something strangely muting about flying over leylines that always made his magic cranky, (and yes he's aware that thinking about his magic as a sort of sentient thing was weird but it was the truth). Magic had a will of its own that often reflected its caster and for Stiles, his magic hated flying almsot as much as he in fact did.

Landing at the airport and putting feet to ground had never felt better and Stiles was hungry first and then cranky because it took almost entirely too long to get his luggage from the turnaraound and then he had to find a taxi and then give the driver directions to Derek's fucking penthouse.

Suffice it to say that by the time Stiles was trudging out of the elevator at three in the morning, coat tucked tight around his shoulders and suitcase rolling behind him all Stiles wanted was a shower and to tuck his feet into the dirt and recenter himself. 

He had a key tucked in his pants pocket he had lifted off of Derek before the Alpha had managed to escape Stiles' house earlier that week. (Six days of listening to Scott whine about being subjected to radio shows talking to Derek about Stiles. Of hiding from paparazzi staking out the cafe, basically it had been a completely ridiculous week).

The worst, Stiles had not expected to find out that not only did Derek know who he was, but that Derek watched Stiles' vlog. Because really of all the things someone expects to learn about their sort of unwilling spouse is that they're apparently a fan. Stiles had felt awkward, and then irate. They had _talked_ about trying, making things work. Stiles had never had any intention of not at least becoming friends with derek hale, whose entire family was the kind of monumentally terrifying on par with Royalty. (Rumor had it that Laura Hale had been in attendance at the Royal Wedding so Stiles is reserving judgment until proof appears) - his point, Stiles thought, as he let himself into Derek's home, was that Derek had _lied_ to him. About not knowing him, about not caring who he was.

Mostly thought all Stiles wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep and maybe relearn how Derek smelled. He'd figure the rest out in the morning. If he didn't kill his would-be husband first.


	5. How it Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things work out in the end. It's just how life works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to figure out a way to work all of the middle bits into this, but life has basically decided to laugh at me. I've been hospitalized a few times, and between that and school I just don't have the time or energy I want to devote to fleshing this out properly. So here is the rest of this fic, in not!fic style. 
> 
> So everyone gets their happy ending and I don't feel like a total failure. I sincerely hope it at least answers everyone's questions about things.
> 
> As always, this is VERY loosely beta'd.

So what happens is this, Stiles sows up at Derek's penthouse and Derek has absolutely no idea what to do with the omega.   
  
Stiles spends his first day in New York fighting off jetlag and a sinus infection because of the change in sea level, and going through all of Derek's things. (Also, incidentally he gets into an argument with the doorman about a game of Munchkin that gets televised and the entire Eastern seaboard decides they love Derek Hale's spouse).  
  
Stiles ends up having to explain to Derek why the entire town was behind his faking his identity. (Stiles' dad is the Sheriff and everyone rememebrs Mrs. Stilinski and her bakery and mostly they jsut wanted to pawn Stiles off on some poor, unsuspecting Alpha).  
  
It's a pretty funny conversation they share at three in the morning after a midnight snack and Derek says he recognized Stiles from his youtube channel. (He doesn't mention that he already knew Scott McCall was engaged because seriously, Derek is filthy fucking rich, why the hell is he going to agree to an accidental marriage proposal to some wackjob on the internet).  
  
Stiles goes home the next week and they spend the next four months communicating via Skype, and every other week Stiles flies out to New York to see Derek.  
  
It's... surprisingly easy. Derek is kind of a dick, and emotionally stunted; but Stiles is also kind of a dick and he likes lording his intelligence and magic over people so they work well together. It helps that Stiles has a lot of support from the Omega rights activists in New York. (Nothing really happens. Mostly because Congress doesn't think Omega rights is a thing that needs work. They're allowed equal opportunities in the work force now, even if Omega's still make fifty cented to every dollar a Beta or Alpha makes, and they have designated facilities that cater to Heat cycles and so on, even if a lot of legislation is fighting against it).  
  
Stiles kind of enjoys being a political activist in New York. (Derek not so much, but only because he worries like a crazed thing anytime he sees Stiles on the television. It causes a lot of contention between he and Peter and Derek takes to keeping Stiles far away from his Uncle).  
  
Laura mostly finds the entire thing amusing.  
  
Another thing that ends up happening is Stiles ends up as a constultant for several magic firms and starts selling a number of charms and tinctures.  
  
(It's almost a year and a half into their marriage that Stiles sees the clip of Derek in the television. It's from maybe three weeks after they got married and Derek is talking about being married to Stiles.  
  
"It was pretty serendipitous. Here was this man I spent a goodly portion of my free time watching and learning how to cook from, and I got to marry him. You know how you imagine people from Hollywood and you half convince yourself they aren't as amazing in person as they are disconnected through the television? Stiles is..."

And the Derek on the television pauses and shoots that stupidly charming, self-deprecating smile that Stiles has come to love, at the news anchor and he says, "Stiles is everything I thought he'd be and more. Because I get to come home to him."  
  
It's a totally innocuous clip in terms of their year and a half long marriage. But Derek is in Thailand at the time and Stiles can't even call him. He's sitting in the bakery and it's Thursday and all Stiles can think is that he's been married and in love with this stupid, stupid man for months now and Derek has secretly been in love with him for even longer.  
  
Stiles is pretty good at introspection. He doesn't necessarily like it, but he's good at it. Which is how he ends up on a flight to New York and spends a week waiting for Derek to come home so Stiles can tackle him to the floor and kiss him breathless.  
  
The 'I love you too' is pretty easy after that).  
  
Nothing... actually really changes between them. Stiles still ends up splitting his time between Californi and New York, which he hates. Derek finally gives in and moves his office to Beacon Hills. (What really happens is Laura gets pregnant and informs Derek she's opening up the old family manor back in Beacon Hills and he can come with and stop moping, or stay in New York and be a pig-headed man).  
  
Stiles getting pregnant? Was not planned, but as Scott informs Stiles gleefully, "This is what you get when you're fucking around with fertility charms."  
  
Mostly though, they live pretty happily.  
  



End file.
